everythingtranscriptfandomcom-20200214-history
343 Guilty Spark (Halo: Combat Evolved)
Well Enough Alone [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MJUPY0rDlFY {Cutscene}] Camera flies over a group of Kig-Yar and Unggoy running through a swamp, panicky and obviously in retreat. As it pans over them, you see through the fog and rain the outline of a dropship, which further materializes as the camera draws closer. *'Carol Rawley (COM)': "The last transmission from the Captain's dropship was from this area. That was over twelve hours ago. When you locate Captain Keyes, radio in, and I'll come pick you up." {Gameplay} In certain parts of the level, you can hear a radio transmission coming from a crashed human dropship and a Covenant communications terminal. As it repeats, it seems that this is some sort of distress beacon. Static pervades the transmission, and the signal fades in and out of clarity. *'Dropship Victor 933's Pilot': "Dropship Victor 933-(static)-''Pillar of Autumn''-(static)-need assistance. We are under att-(static)-attack by some new kind of hostile-(static)-isn't Covenant. (Static) Captain Keyes has been captured by hostiles. (static) -dug in at a large structure in a swamp-(static)-We need to pull out. Please-(static)-I will set this message to repeat at-(static)-regular intervals. Dropship Victor 933, clear." John-117 quickly finds the crashed dropship sending the message. There are weapons and supplies piled nearby, but no signs of life. He passes by a crashed Covenant Spirit, deals with a small group of Unggoy and Kig-Yar, and crosses a log bridge. As he moves across the bridge, he sees several shadowy figures running around on the top of the cliff to the right. Also, his motion tracker shows seemingly friendly units in the swamp not too far from his location, but they suddenly disappear off radar. When he reaches the other side, he hears Assault Rifle fire nearby. He investigates and sees a mob of Unggoy and Kig-Yar fleeing from an A-shaped structure. A frag grenade explosion throws a Shade turret around. The fleeing Covenant attack him out of fear. John-117, thinking Marines are attacking the Covenant, hurries to the entrance, but finds no one there. A lift arrives for him. He takes the lift down into the depths of the structure. John-117 passes through several large rooms and many smaller ones inside the structure, filled with Grunts, Jackals, empty Shade turrets, discarded weapons, and dead bodies - both Marine and Covenant. In some rooms, Jackals and Grunts gather at the doorways as if expecting an attack. In one room, the Chief discovers a strange green-yellow substance falling from the ceiling. As you come into an area blasted with gunfire and scorch marks, there is the sound of shattering glass. A lone Marine sits leaning against a wall, Pistol pointed at you. He shoots at you if you come too close, while screaming at the top of his lungs the following phrases. He also fiddles around with his pistol a lot, checking to see if the magazine is full. AWOL Marine: *"Stay back! Stay back, you're not turning me into one of those things!" *"I'll blow your brains out! Get away from me!" *"GAAAAAHH! AAAAAAHH! Don't touch me, you freaks, I won't be like you, I'll die first!" *"Find your own hiding place, the monsters are everywhere!" *"Play dead! That's what I did... played dead. They took the live ones... oh God, I can still hear them!" *''(Sobbing)'' "Monsters..." *"Ahhhhhh! Ahhhhaaahhh... *"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" *"Sarge? Mendoza? Bisenti? Oh, God... the things took them, oh God, I can still hear them... (mumbles and cries) They're gone! Get it? GONE!" *"They won't get me! Oh God... oh God I don't want to be like them, please, please no, nooo..." John-117 leaves him, and finds a way to the second floor. An Assault Rifle lies on the ground, pointing like an arrow towards the entrance of a room marked with ominous red Forerunner glyphs. The door appears to have been forced open. The Chief goes in, passes a dead Marine, and walks down a ramp. As you come down one of two ramps on either side of a door which has been recently opened by a UNSC spoofer. {''Cutscene}'' John-117 approaches the door cautiously and listens for any movement inside. Just as he was going to type a command into the spoofer, there is a noise behind him. He turns around, gun ready to shoot, but sees nothing. After a moment, he turns back to the door, places his gun on his shoulder and opens the door. When it opens, a dead Marine falls into his arms. He advances a few paces, places the body on the floor gently while making sure nobody follows him through. He sweeps his Assault Rifle about the room. The floor is covered in blood. Discarded UNSC weapons lie all about. John-117 also notices a helmet lying on the floor, and, crouching, moves swiftly towards it. Once he's there, he surveys the room one more time, places his rifle on the floor, and picks up the helmet. The name JENKINS is stamped across it. There is a large, jagged hole punched through the top of it. The Master Chief shakes his head. He then examines the helmet more closely and notices that the Helmet Recorder, near the HUD, is still intact. He retrieves the Recorder Chip and inserts it into a socket in his helmet (where Cortana was previously stored). Recording starts playing: Open Record View (2552.5.27.5:52:56 L). Pvt. Jenkins, Wallace A. >Play> Helmet cam view (night vision enabled). A Marine (Jenkins) looks around the inside of Dropship V-933. There are several other Marines seated in the dropship with him. Johnson's favorite music (flip music) blares over the cabin speakers. *'Private Manuel Mendoza': "Why do we always have to listen to this old stuff, Sarge?" *'Staff Sergeant Avery Junior Johnson': "Watch your mouth, son. This "stuff" is your history. It should remind you grunts what we're fightin' to protect." *'Private Manuel Mendoza': "Hey... if the Covenant wanna wipe out this particular part of my history, that's fine by me." *'Private Bisenti': "Yeah... better it than us." *'Staff Sergeant Avery Junior Johnson': "You ask 'em real nice next time you see 'em, Bisenti. I'm sure they'll be happy to oblige." *'Pelican Dropship Pilot (COM)': "LZ looks clear! I'm bringing us down!" *'Staff Sergeant Avery Junior Johnson': "Go, go, go!" >FFW>> >PLAY> The Squad advances through the swamp towards the same structure you are in now. *'Staff Sergeant Avery Junior Johnson': "Stay close, Jenkins!" They reach the entrance and sweep their weapons across it, wary. *'Staff Sergeant Avery Junior Johnson': "Mendoza! Move it up!" Mendoza advances in a crouch, gun at the ready. *'Staff Sergeant Avery Junior Johnson': (to Jenkins) "Wait here for the Captain and his squad, and get your ass inside." *'Private Wallace A. Jenkins': "Sir!" *'Staff Sergeant Avery Junior Johnson': "Okay, let's move!" The team heads into the structure. >FFW>> >PLAY> The squad stands around an Sangheili carcass. Its chest is torn wide open. Private Mendoza is examining a similar carcass on the left hand side of the screen. *'Private Kappus': "--which is weird, right? I mean... look at it." (Prods the Sangheili with his foot.) "Something... scrambled the insides." *'Staff Sergeant Avery Junior Johnson': "What's that? Plasma scarring?" *'Private Kappus': "Yeah... I dunno. Maybe there was an accident. You know, friendly fire or something?" Captain Keyes approaches the squad. *'Captain Jacob Keyes': "What do we have here, Sergeant?" *'Staff Sergeant Avery Junior Johnson': "Looks like a Covenant patrol. Badass Elite units, all KIA." *'Captain Jacob Keyes': "Real pretty. Friend of yours?" *'Private Kappus': (sounds slightly apprehensive) "Naw, we just met." >FFW>> >Play> The squad, along with Captain Jacob Keyes and his own squad, stand outside a locked door - the one you have just come through. *'Captain Jacob Keyes': "Right. Well, let's get this door open." *'Private Kappus': "I'll try, sir. But it looks like these Covenant worked pretty hard to lock it down." *'Captain Jacob Keyes': (impatiently) "Just do it, son." *'Private Kappus': "Yes, sir." Kappus removes a Spoofer from his pocket and sticks it to the door. He punches a few keys, and the door opens. He waves the squad through. Bisenti takes point through the door, Jenkins close behind him, and the rest of the squad fans out around him. An odd rumbling sound is heard. *'Private Manuel Mendoza': "I've got a bad feeling about this..." *'Staff Sergeant Avery Junior Johnson': "Boy, you always got a bad feelin' about something--" *'Corporal Lovik (COM)': "--Captain, Sarge (static) can you hear me?!" *'Captain Jacob Keyes': "What's going on, soldier?" *'Corporal Lovik (COM)': (panicked) "We've got contacts...lots of 'em...but they're not Covenant...they're just tearing through us...what the?!...ooooohhh...nooooo!!" (Flood noises can be heard in background) *'Staff Sergeant Avery Junior Johnson': "Corporal? Do you copy, over?" No response *'Staff Sergeant Avery Junior Johnson': "Mendoza, get your ass back up to Second Squad's position, and find out what the hell is goin' on." *'Private Manuel Mendoza': "But, si--" *'Staff Sergeant Avery Junior Johnson': "I don't have time for your lip, soldier! I gave you an order!" The same noise that John-117 heard before entering the room is heard. *'Private Kappus': "Sarge! Listen!" The odd hissing noise grows louder and louder. Everyone scans the room, trying to find the source of the strange sounds. *'Private Bisenti': "What is that?" *'Sergeant Johnson': "Where's that coming from, Mendoza?" *'Private Mendoza': "Everywhere... I don't--there! ¡Mira!" Mendoza points to a nearby door, which has just exploded outwards. Small squid-like creatures swarm from it. *'Private Riley': "Ahh... augh! Get it off! Get it off-- augh!" Riley lies on the ground, one of the Infection Forms attached to his chest. Kappus tries to pull it off him. *'Private Kappus': "Hold still, hold still!" Kappus pulls the creature off of Riley, who goes limp. Kappus struggles with creature which is now trying to infect him. *'Staff Sergeant Avery Junior Johnson': "Let 'em have it!" The Marines and Captain Jacob Keyes open fire, to little effect. Infection Forms are now all around them. *'Captain Jacob Keyes': "Sergeant, we're surrounded!" *'Staff Sergeant Avery Junior Johnson': "God dammit, Jenkins! Fire your weapon!" *'Private Mendoza': "There are too many, Sarge!" *'Sergeant Johnson': "Don't even think about it, Marine!" *'Private Mendoza': (Staggers for the door, several Infection Forms on his back.) "Yo, this is loco!" *'Captain Jacob Keyes': (through clenched teeth) "Get back here, Marine! That's an order!" The Marine squad is overtaken, still firing, while their blood sprays as Infection Forms continue to crawl onto them. *'Staff Sergeant Avery Junior Johnson': "Jenkins!" Several Infection Forms attack Jenkins and block his helmet cam. After a moment the screen blacks out. Words flash. >Unexpected Halt X (WND/INCAP/KIA? Ref.a4 3d.3) (WND stands for Wounded, INCAP stands for Incapacitated, KIA stands for Killed In Action; the question mark indicates the status is unknown.) >End Record View (2552.5.27.6:39:23 L) John-117 removes the chip from his helmet, shakes his head, and tosses the chip to the ground. The noises begin again. He stands quickly, gun ready. *'NOTE': Even though Sergeant Johnson is attacked by Infection Forms, he survives because the Flood cannot infect him due to his alleged Boren's Syndrome (actually the side effects of his SPARTAN-I augmentation). *'NOTE 2': The date listed on Jenkins' camera is incorrect. The events on Alpha Halo took place in September of 2552, not May. The Flood {Gameplay} The door John-117 came through is now locked. Three doors holding dozens of Infection Forms break open one at a time, their inhabitants attacking him. The entrance breaks open. Massive amounts of Infection Forms skitter inside, followed by unarmed Sangheili Combat Forms. John-117 escapes the facility, encountering Flood forms and some Covenant infantry struggling to survive. John-117 tries to take the elevator he entered with, but while he waits for it to come down, it suddenly falls down and crashes down to the bottom of the facility. After some fighting, John-117 arrives at another elevator, but it goes deeper underground and Unggoy blood is seen painted on the elevator's shaft. At the bottom of the shaft, he's attacked by armed Combat Forms - both Sangheili and Human. This detour forces him to fight his way back up. John-117 eventually sees two or three Marines armed with Shotguns or Assault Rifles fighting the Flood. Although their weapons give them a distinct advantage, a single Infection Form or a single Combat Form attack can kill them. If they survive, they hold their position inside the room As John-117 reaches the final elevator and rises to an exit from the structure. *'Carol Rawley (COM)': "This is Echo 419. Chief, is that you? I lost your signal when you disappeared inside the structure. What's going on down there? I'm tracking movement all over the place!" John-117 reaches the top where a group of trapped Marines is holding out. It is obvious they used a lot of ammo to escape, and it is all stacked in a pile. Most Marines hold Shotguns and Assault Rifles, one or two have Plasma Rifles. *'Marine': "We could use your help, sir." *'PFC Chips Dubbo': (Desperate and afraid) "Sir! Thank God you're here! We've been lost out here for hours. After we lost contact with the rest of the mission, we, we headed for the RV point, and then these....these things...they ambushed us. We've gotta get out of here!" *'Carol Rawley (COM)': "There's a large tower a few hundred meters from your current position. Find a way above the fog and foliage canopy and I can move in and pick you up." The Marine squad eagerly follows John-117 outside, where the Flood close in from all sides. Some Marines are attacked by Infection Forms, and their allies are forced to shoot them. As John-117 comes near the tower Foehammer was speaking of, an odd blue object and a flotilla of floating robots descends from the mist. The robots begin to slice away at any nearby Flood, avoiding your Marines. After a few seconds of fighting around the base of the tower, the screen fades to white. {Cutscene} 343 Guilty Spark The Master Chief suddenly finds himself enveloped in a bright gold light, and then appears on top of one of the legs of the tower. The blue object hovers in front of him. The Chief instinctively points his weapon at it. *'343 Guilty Spark': "Greetings. I am the Monitor of Installation 04. I am 343 Guilty Spark." The Chief slowly lowers his Assault Rifle. Gunfire is still heard below, and bright beams slice through the dark swamp. The Chief and the Monitor ignore the commotion *'343 Guilty Spark': "Someone has released the Flood. My function is to prevent it from leaving this installation. But I require your assistance. Come. This way." John-117 and the Monitor vanish in another series of gold flashes. *'Carol Rawley (COM)': "Chief, I've lost your signal! Where'd you go? Chief? Chief!" Fades to black. Level ends.